


All Summer In A Day ||❥Muke

by shipsnshit (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Alternate Universe - 5 Seconds of Summer, Alternate Universe - One Direction, Cashton, I actually like this, M/M, based off of a story I read in school, cashton if you squint, fetus 5 seconds of summer, fetus One Direction, fetus everyone, fetus5sos, i didn't write it in but you already know Larry are together, louis is a bully, muke fluff, mukeau, mukeclemmings, one direction - Freeform, sad ending i guess, side one direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shipsnshit
Summary: All day yesterday they had read in class about the sun. About how like a lemon it was, and how hot. And they had written small stories or essays or poems about it:I think the sun is a flower, that blooms for just two hours.That was Luke's poem, read in a quiet voice in the still classroom while the rain was falling outside. Little did he know, there was one boy who had been intrigued by it. His name being Michael.





	All Summer In A Day ||❥Muke

-

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Now?"

"Soon."

"Do the scientists actually know? Will it happen today? Will it?!"

"Look, look; see for yourself!"

The children pressed to each other like so many roses, so many weeds, intermixed, peering out for a look at the hidden sun.

It rained.

It had been raining for seven years; thousands upon thousands of days compounded and filled from one end to the other with rain, with the drum and gush of water, with the sweet crystal fall of showers and the concussion of storms so heavy they were tidal waves come over the islands. A thousand forests had been crushed under the rain and grown up a thousand times to be crushed again. And this was the way life was forever on the planet Venus, and this was the schoolroom of the children of the rocket men and women who had come to a raining world to set up civilization and live out their lives.

"It's stopping, it's stopping!"

"Yes!"

Luke stood apart from them, from these children who could ever remember a time when there wasn't rain and rain and rain. They were all through the ages of 14 and 16 years old, and if there had been a day, ten years ago, when the sun came out for an hour and showed its face to the stunned world, they could not recall. Sometimes, at night, he heard them stir, in remembrance, and he knew they were dreaming and remembering gold or a yellow crayon or a coin large enough to buy the world with. He knew they thought they remembered a warmness, like a blushing in the face, in the body, in the arms and legs and trembling hands. But then they always awoke to the tatting drum, the endless shaking down of clear bead necklaces upon the roof, the walk, the gardens, the forests, and their dreams were gone.

All day yesterday they had read in class about the sun. About how like a lemon it was, and how hot. And they had written small stories or essays or poems about it:  
 _I think the sun is a flower, that blooms for just two hours._   
That was Luke's poem, read in a quiet voice in the still classroom while the rain was falling outside. Little did he know, there was one boy who had been intrigued by it. His name being Michael. The boys' two best friends, Calum an Ashoton noticed him perk up a bit.

"Aw, you didn't write that!" protested one of the boys.

"I did," said Luke. "I did."

"Louis!" said the teacher.

But that was yesterday. Now the rain was slackening, and the children were crushed in the great thick windows.

"Where's teacher?"

"She'll be back."

"She'd better hurry, we'll miss it!" They turned on themselves, like a feverish wheel, all tumbling spokes. Luke stood alone. He was a very frail boy who looked as if he had been lost in the rain for years and the rain had washed out the blue from his eyes and the red from his mouth and the yellow from his hair. He was an old photograph dusted from an album, whitened away, and if he spoke at all his voice would be a ghost. Now he stood, separate, staring at the rain and the loud wet world beyond the huge glass.

"What're you looking at?" said Louis.

Luke said nothing.

"Speak when you're spoken to."

He gave him a shove. But he did not move; rather he let himself be moved only by him and nothing else. Louis and his friends Harry, Niall, Zayn, and Liam edged away from him, they would not look at him. He felt them go away. And this was because he would play no games with them in the echoing tunnels of the underground city. If they tagged him and ran, he stood blinking after them and did not follow. When the class sang songs about happiness and life and games his lips barely moved. Only when they sang about the sun and the summer did his lips move as she watched the drenched windows. And then, of course, the biggest crime of all was that he had come here only five years ago from Earth, and he remembered the sun and the way the sun was and the sky was when he was four in Ohio. And they, they had been on Venus all their lives, and they had been barely 5 years old when last the sun came out and had long since forgotten the color and heat of it and the way it really was.

But Luke remembered.

"It's like a penny," he said once, eyes closed.

"No it's not!" the children cried.

"It's like a fire," he said, "in the stove."

"You're lying, you don't remember!" cried the children.

But he remembered and stood quietly apart from all of them and watched the patterning windows. And once, a month ago, he had refused to shower in the school shower rooms, had clutched his hands to his ears and over his head, screaming the water mustn't touch his head. Michael had wanted to go over an comfort him somehow. But he couldn't, in risk of making things worse.

So after that Luke sensed it, he was different and they knew his difference and kept away. There was talk that his father and mother were taking him back to Earth next year; it seemed vital to him that they do so, though it would mean the loss of thousands of dollars to his family. And so, the children hated him for all these reasons of big and little consequence. They hated his pale snow face, his waiting silence, his slim figure, and his possible future. But as usual, Michael all but hated those attributes of the boy.

"Get away!" The boy gave him another push. "What're you waiting for?"

Then, for the first time, he turned and looked at him. And what he was waiting for was in his eyes.

"Well, don't wait around here!" cried the boy savagely. "You won't see anything!"

His lips moved.

"Nothing!" he cried. "It was all a joke, wasn't it?" He turned to the other children. "Nothing's happening today. Is it?"

They all blinked at him and then, understanding, laughed and shook their heads.

"Nothing, nothing!"

"Oh, but," Luke whispered, his eyes helpless. "But this is the day, the scientists predicted, they said, they know, the sun..."

"All a joke!" said the boy, and seized him roughly. "Hey, everyone, let's put him in a closet before the teacher comes!"  
 **(I don't understand why that's said so bluntly but there you go)**

"No," said Luke, falling back.

They surged about him, caught him up and bore him, protesting, and then pleading, and then crying, back into a tunnel, a room, a closet, where they slammed and locked the door. Michael standing as far away as possible, watching in shock with Calum and Ashton. They stood looking at the door and saw it tremble from him beating and throwing himself against it. They heard his muffled cries. Michael just about cried himself. Then, smiling, the rest of the students turned and went out and back down the tunnel, just as the teacher arrived.

"Ready, children?" She glanced at her watch.

"Yes!" said everyone.

"Are we all here?"

"Yes!"

No.

The rain slacked still more. They crowded to the huge door. The rain stopped.

It was as if, in the midst of a movie concerning an avalanche, a tornado, a hurricane, a volcanic eruption, something had, first, gone wrong with the sound apparatus, thus muffling and finally cutting off all noise, all of the blasts and repercussions and thunders, and then, second, ripped the film from the projector and inserted in its place a beautiful tropical slide which did not move or tremor. The world ground to a standstill. The silence was so immense and unbelievable that you felt your ears had been stuffed or you had lost your hearing altogether. The children put their hands to their ears. They stood apart. The door slid back and the smell of the silent, waiting world came in to them.

The sun came out.

It was the color of flaming bronze and it was very large. And the sky around it was a blazing blue tile color. And the jungle burned with sunlight as the children, released from their spell, rushed out, yelling into the springtime.

"Now, don't go too far," called the teacher after them. "You've only two hours, you know. You wouldn't want to get caught out!"

Michael ran, straight to the locked closet Luke is in to retrieve him. He needs to see the sun. He needs to know that he was right, all along.

He reached the closet and scrambled to unlock it. Once it was open he spotted the year younger boy in the corner, sitting with his legs pulled up and arms around his knees. Head in his arms. It would've seemed like he was asleep until his head shot up when he heard Michael burst through the door.

"The sun." Is all he had to say for Luke's eyes to widen. Got him to get up and run, stopping when seeing the warm light shine through the windows.

Then they were running outside, opposite direction of their classmates, and turning their faces up to the sky and feeling the sun on their cheeks like a warm iron; they were taking off their jackets and letting the sun burn their arms.

"Oh, it's better than the sun lamps, isn't it?" Luke asks, seeming appreciative that this boy with unnaturally black hair and green ends saved him from the dark and lonely cave.

"Much, much better!"

They stopped running and stood in the great jungle that covered Venus, that grew and never stopped growing, tumultuously, even as you watched it. It was a nest of octopi, clustering up great arms of fleshlike weed, wavering, flowering in this brief spring. It was the color of rubber and ash, this jungle, from the many years without sun. It was the color of stones and white cheeses and ink, and it was the color of the moon.

They lay out, laughing, on the jungle mattress, and heard it sigh and squeak under them resilient and alive. They ran among the trees, they slipped and fell and decided to stay on the grass. It's quite comfy. Once they're layed down next to each other Luke is the first to speak up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, I guess. You don't deserve to miss this. Nobody does. They're just jealous that you remember, anyway." Michael replies squinting at the sun until tears started forming in his eyes; Luke was doing the same.

The sun.

It was a myth, something people told each other to get their hopes up. Until this very moment. Luke is so very grateful that Michael isn't like the others.

They put their hands up to the yellowness and that amazing blueness and they breathed of the fresh, fresh air and listened and listened to the silence which suspended them in a blessed sea of no sound and no motion.

"What else do you remember? From Earth, I mean." Michael asks, genuinely curious.

"I don't remember tons of things. Just things that stood out to me. Like the sun." Luke has his legs propped up and his arms around them, his chin resting on his knees. Therefore he doesn't catch Michael looking at him. They sit in silence, basking in the sun until Michael breaks

"So... is everyone on Earth as beautiful as you?" Michael asks spontaneously taking a shot in the dark, though he knows the answer, grinning and squinting up at the Sun.

"Oh really? Was this your plan all along? Be my night and shining armor, then make a move on me?" Luke replies in a small voice with a bit of spunk looking away from the bright ball of flames in the sky to look at Michael, who's still grinning.

"Well that wasn't my intention at first. You were right and you deserve to see this," Michael gestures to the sun and the gorgeously lit up wood next to the school, "but I guess it's just a plus that you're exceedingly pretty."

Luke looks at Michael then. Really looks at him and his fluttering lashes, and suddenly feels too comfortable. It's a nice feeling. Comfortable. Something he hasn't been in a while. He just wonders why he feels it with this boy.

"Maybe we should get to know each other before anyone tries anything." Like suggests with a warm feeling in the pot of his stomach. Is this what making friends is like?

"Okay...hmm..." Michael thinks for a seconds and then shifts awkwardly. "A-are you straight?"

"Um, I've never thought about...that." Is Luke's response. No one has ever befriended him for him to know their personality and actually like them.

"Oh."

"But thinking now, I'd say I'm not exactly straight."

This is the most he's ever heard the boy speak without his voice wavering or cracking under pressure.

"What even are those kinds of labels? If I like someone, I like them and that's that." Luke's voice is usually squeaky and unsure, but talking now his voice is as sure as ever and deeper and wow Michael loves hearing him talk.

Luke stops talking but Michael doesn't notice until he's looking at him expectedly. He thinks of something to say:

"Well I'm gay."

Once he realizes what he replied with and how he said it, he snorts which turns into a cackle. Full on closed crinkled eyes, tongue protruding out through his teeth slightly, his head and shoulders being thrown forward in his endearing laugh.

When Luke processes what's happening, he laughs along too.

"Good to know." Luke manages to gasp out.

"So" Michael starts once they've calmed down a bit. "We've got just about an hour and twenty minutes. What do you want to do?"

"Just lay out here and talk. Ask me more questions."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Erm... face me." Michael obeys, and Luke studies his face.

Once he's done he answers the question with; "Green. But not a solid green. Green with grey, gold and blue specs in it. Yours?" Luke has gained much more confidence from just being with Michael.

"I'd say blue. But not a basic blue. Crystal **(oof)** , like water when light shines through it. It's really pretty, trust me." There's a small smile on both of the boys' faces as they move to lay down on the grass.

"Favorite song?"

"At the moment...Jasey Rae by All Time Low."

"No way! I love that song, and band in general."

"Really?" Luke turns to face Michael and props himself up on his elbow. Looking down at Michael. He can feel the sun warming up his face.

"Yeah! Do you listen to Fall Out Boy?"

"Of course."

"Blink-182?" Michael ticks off a few other bands in which Luke listens to all but one.

"We have a lot in common." He declares when the finish the rant of bands.

"We sure do." Luke agrees. He doesn't talk for a second and then says. " I've never really been able to make friends. Especially this fast. It's a good feeling."

Michael looks at him affectionately for a second. "Well me and my best mates Calum and Ashton will take care of you. Those boys and I didn't even become friends as fast as this. Calum didn't really like me because I seem intimidating, apparently. Ashton is crazily protective of Cal so he didn't like me very much either. But once they noticed how awesome I am they couldn't stay away."

As he talks Luke notices his eyes light up speaking about his friends. He's always wanted someone to talk about him like that. Maybe his newly made friendship with Michael will last, and they'll both talk about each other like that. Maybe they can be more than friends-

No, Luke thinks. He can't ruin things with his first real friend. Though his friend is breathtakingly gorgeous with his porcelain skin, pretty moss colored eyes and cherry red plump lips- don't.

Interacting with him is going as smooth as if he planned it to happen. Friends is the best way to go. He's just confusing friend-feelings with I-like-you feelings. He's just greatfull that he let him see the sun. Yeah, that's it. This is all brand new. So he just keeps up the conversation.

"Your hair. Why did you dye it? Not that I don't like it. It looks great, actually."

"I just like my hair being an unnatural color. It's originally blond. Not like your hair, but a bit darker." He explains.

"Your parents allow you to dye your hair? I've wanted a lip piercing for a while but my mum said to wait until I'm 16."

"I'm 15 but it doesn't matter to my parents. You'd look good with a lip piercing. Maybe some snake bites. Those are in style."

"Two more years then. I'd prefer just a regular lip ring. Nothing too extravagant." Then a thought comes to him. The reason he's laying out here with his new friend, body warm from the Sun.

"How much longer do we have?"

Michael doesn't have to ask what he means before he checks his black watch on his slim wrist.

"Less than forty minutes now." He tells, voice full of sorrow.

With the new information the two boys look at each other. Memorizing the way each face looks with the sun beaming down on them. They looked at everything and savored everything. They feel the warmth on their pale skin that very nearly burns them.

These two boys, newly made friends, bask in the sun as they know the time is near where it will go down and won't return for a long while.

"I really like you Michael." Luke mutters with his eyes closed, arms laid out next to his sides.

Michael, who's in the same position, mutters back "And I you, Lucas."

"No I mean it. " Luke opens his eyes and looks over to the other boy who has got his eyes open because of the sureness in Lukes voice.

"I appreciate you letting me see this." He gestures to the beautiful land shining in the Suns light around them.

"The thing is I shouldn't have to let you. Those idiotic children over there should know that what they did isn't right." Michaels voice is stern.

"I don't care about them. Just thank you." Luke doesn't know if Michael understands how much depth is in those two words.

"You're welcome." And maybe he does understand.

There's silence as the two boys face each other on the grass.

"I really like you too, Luke. I mean it. You're...different. In a good way. The best way possible." Michael all but whispers. Just enough for Luke to hear.

The boy who was spoken to smiles. A real smile. The most genuine of smiles.

"Do you maybe want to...be my friend? Officially?" But Luke never finished the sentence.

The black and green dyed haired boy leaned forward a bit just to where both of their lips are not touching, as much as grazing. Luke's breath hitches.

Michael has his hand on Luke's chest, like a barrier. Not sure if he wants to do what his mind is telling him to.

But then he decides that life is too short and if he really wants to kiss this beautiful boy next to him, it has to be while the sun is still shining brightly in the blue sky.

Their lips connect and at first it's innocent and just lips brushing against each other. But then Michael moves so half of his body is over Luke and neither of them have ever kissed anyone so it sloppy, but perfect for them.

And then -

In the midst of their kiss something wet dropped onto Luke's forehead, running down his nose. Michael felt it himself and pulled back.

In the curve of his nose, clear and huge, was a single raindrop. They almost began to cry, looking at it. They glanced quietly at the sun.

"Oh."

A few cold drops fell on their noses and their cheeks and their mouths. The sun faded behind a stir of mist. A wind blew cold around them. They got up and started to walk back toward the underground house, their hands tightly intertwined, their smiles vanishing away.

A boom of thunder startled them and like leaves before a new hurricane, they tumbled upon each other and ran. Lightning struck ten miles away, five miles away, a mile, a half mile. The sky darkened into midnight in a flash.

They stood where the rain couldn't hit them on the side of the underground for a moment until it was raining hard. Then they closed the door of the hall and heard the gigantic sound of the rain falling in tons and avalanches, everywhere and forever.

"Will it be seven more years?" Michael asks.

"Yes. Seven."

  
•••

In front of the underground school building one of the girls gave a little cry.

"Luke!"

"What?"

"He's still in the closet we locked him in."

"Luke."

They stood as if someone had driven them, like so many stakes, into the floor. They looked at each other and then looked away. They glanced out at the world that was raining now and raining and raining steadily. They could not meet each other's glances. Their faces were solemn and pale. They looked at their hands and feet, their faces down.

"Luke..."

"Well?"

No one moved.

"Go on." Whispered the girl.

They turned through the doorway to the room in the sound of the storm and thunder, lightning on their faces, blue and terrible. They walked over to the closet door slowly and stood by it.

Behind the closet door was only silence. They hadn't seen Michael take Luke out.

Panic arose when they didn't see Luke in there. Up until Michael and Luke walked through the door, teary eyed and soaking wet. The two boys didn't as much as glance at the other children as they sat in two seats next to each other.

Moments later Ashton and Calum move from the crowd of people to find out what happened.

The rest is nothing but rain filled and cloudy.

THE END.

-  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this ends pretty sad i don't really like it
> 
> find me on wattpad; shipsnshit


End file.
